Your Song
by Janie-ohio
Summary: Harry and Draco are ready to make a change in their lives. A new house, a change of job, and now a baby? One year can bring a lot of change, but are they ready? Can be read alone, or as part of my That's Life Together series around Harry and Draco's established relationship. Place in Series: May 2013-March 2014. Complete.
1. Changes

**A/N: **Welcome back to my series, _That's Life Together_! Although this can be read standalone, it's best read as part of the overall series. However, if you _are_ reading it standalone, please note that the story will reference past events and a previously introduced OC. None of these affects the storyline overly much, but you may notice them. If you'd prefer to start at the beginning, check out my author profile for a list of all stories in the series in order. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes

**_The Daily Prophet__, __5 May 2013_**

_Can __**YOU**_ _help the Boy Who Lived?  
__By Rita Skeeter_

_The Chosen One_, _The Man Who Vanquished_, _The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter is in need, my friends. Can you help?_

Exclusive information—it's our understanding that not even their families and closest friends are yet aware—brought to the attention of _**Yours Truly**_ has just revealed that Mr Potter and his husband of almost four years, Draco Malfoy, are ready to start a family.

That's right, loyal readers, some lucky child will get Harry Potter as a father! How do they plan on obtaining this child, you may ask?

This is as yet unclear, but my diligent research (I interviewed my brilliant cousin Benny, who is indeed also homosexual) has made clear that our dear Misters Potter and Malfoy have a couple of options to explore. They may go the traditional route and adopt, of course, then perform a blood adoption ceremony adding their familial magics and bloodline to the lucky child. This was the only method for same-sex parents for centuries, but my source tells me they can now have another, previously unavailable, option.

You'll likely be surprised to learn, _dear readers_, that the Muggles have developed the means of allowing a woman to carry another person's baby! It's true! I verified this information myself! In this method, a gracious, miraculously selfless woman volunteers to carry a child for another couple. The source of the egg is a donation from either that woman or another. Yes, good wizards and witches, Muggles even have the ability to transplant a woman's egg into another woman! The process allows them to fertilize the egg during the process with donated _material_ from any selected man, who would, in this case, be one of our married wizards!

Do you know of a child who needs a family? Are you willing to carry a child for The Chosen One? Would you like knowing that an egg of your bloodline is becoming a child of The Boy Who Lived?

It's as yet unknown how the couple will go about choosing their path. However, if you'd like to be considered, please write to us here at the Daily Prophet and explain how you'd like to help, and why they should pick you. Unfortunately, Mr Potter has a block on all owls of unknown origin for his privacy, but we will be pleased to supply this information to the couple for consideration as they begin their journey into parenthood.

We'd like to wish the happy couple, on behalf of all of our staff and our beloved readers, congratulations and best wishes on this new adventure they are embarking upon!

* * *

Harry entered the Ministry on an early Tuesday morning in May and looked around, sighed, then headed for the lifts. He'd been gone eight months and nothing appeared to have changed in his time away. Seven months and thirteen days he'd been away on his mission for the ICW, and he'd since spent two weeks at home with Draco for some well deserved time of relaxation. Not that they'd relaxed much, he smirked. But the time alone, together, had been very much appreciated.

In that time, when not _getting reacquainted_, as Draco put it, they'd managed to get a few things done. They'd bought a house, visited Teddy and watched the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch game in which Teddy played Beater, had dinner with family, and most importantly, they'd planned their future. They still didn't know the specifics about everything, but it was an outline, a path to where they wanted to go.

The first step had been the house purchase, which they'd yet to tell their families and friends about. They'd do that in the upcoming weekend when they made their other announcements as well.

The second step was his current destination. He stepped onto the lift. "Level one." He ignored the mutters and whispers of the other occupants around him. He'd been suffering from that phenomenon almost his entire life, so it barely registered in his mind. He stared at the door and let his mind continue to wander, ignoring people entering and exiting around him.

Upon reaching Kingsley's office, a man sitting at the desk quickly put aside his newspaper, looking embarrassed for some reason. "Auror Potter. It's good to see you home safe," he said with a polite smile. "The Minister is expecting you. You may go on in."

"Thank you, Dale. It's good to see you, too. Are you well?"

"Quite, thank you. His first meeting of the day is in twenty minutes, so if you need to schedule more time with him later, let me know after."

"Absolutely." Harry grinned at the Personal Assistant's not-so-subtle hint to get moving and entered the office.

"Harry! Come in; sit. We have twenty minutes, so let's go to it, shall we?"

Harry laughed and took a seat. "Yes, so Dale informed me. Where should we start?"

Kingsley sat back in his chair and met Harry's eye. "Well, I'll be completely honest with you. I had every intention of using this meeting to change your mind about declining the Head Auror position. As you know, we've been preparing both you and the Wizengamot for this change for several years. When I received your letter last week declining the position and outlining your new intentions and desires, I was both taken aback, and I'll admit to you now since we're friends, I was annoyed. Robards has already made plans to step down at the end of this year, so this leaves me barely over eight months to choose his replacement."

Harry nodded. He knew all this, but he was resolute.

"As I said, though," Kingsley continued. "I _had_ every intention of attempting to change your mind, but I can see now that it would be a hopeless case, wouldn't it?"

"Er— Yes, it would be. What persuaded you otherwise?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrows in surprise at Harry's question. "Knowing your personal intentions, of course. It makes more sense now, and honestly is something that I agree with given those intentions."

Harry was now completely lost. "My intentions? My intentions aren't personal, Kingsley. I told you that I wanted to go off active duty and join the Training Squad. I think I can do the most good there teaching new Aurors, and encouraging them not only to train and investigate, but to treat people with dignity and to approach every situation with empathy. I want to make a difference, and I think this is the best way I can do that."

Kingsley shifted in his seat. "Of course. But you'd be able to do most of that as Head Auror, and you'd be able to make sure that policies and expectations were followed. But I understand better now since that would still pull you into the field for high priority missions. The Training Squad will only take you away for training weekends several times a year. That'll be important with a new baby."

"Exactly." Harry started, then froze. "Wait, what? What do you mean, a new baby?" They had not said anything to anyone yet about their plans to start a family. He glanced at his long time friend and saw a sheepish look cross the Minister's face. He growled, trying to keep his anger from flaring until he knew the details. "Kingsley. Explain what you mean by that, please."

"Yes, well. Hmm. I know one can't believe everything they read in the Daily Prophet, but given your request for an occupational change and the rumour I heard from a reliable source about your purchasing a new home last week, it seemed to fit."

"The Prophet." Harry's ire was beginning to burn.

"Uh, yes. The Prophet. I forgot you don't read it." Kingsley sighed. "There was an article in there this morning about your and Draco's intentions to start a family. Listen, we don't have much time, so let me say this. If it's true, I think it's wonderful and I'm looking forward to watching you become a father." Harry attempted to speak, but Kingsley simply raised a finger, stopping him. "Instead of planning ways to change your mind, I spent a few minutes this morning gathering the paperwork for your transfer, starting next month on your return. You'll be leading the Training Squad, and Hermione and I will work together to adjust other senior personnel to prepare for Robards retirement. That will give you and the other members of the Training Squad two months over the summer to make adjustments to the curriculum before the new recruits begin in August."

Harry sighed. "I will neither confirm nor deny the Prophet, as I have yet to read it. I didn't even bloody know there was anything in there today. Kingsley, we haven't even discussed this with our families yet. We're doing that this weekend."

Kingsley grinned. "I understand. Things like this get around fast. It's possible it was even just a lucky guess on behalf of the paper."

"We haven't even decided how we're going to go about it. We just decided we wanted to. Bloody hell." He ran his hands through his hair, making Kingsley laugh.

"Please let me know if there's anything I can do." Kingsley looked at the clock and sighed. "But for now, why don't you take these papers, read through them and sign where necessary, and send them back to me by owl by the end of business Friday. We'll want to arrange a press conference next week to make the announcement about the Training Squad, as there will definitely be public relations to deal with on this change. I'll have Dale send you the details when I know more." He handed Harry the papers, then stood to walk to the door. "I'm really happy for you, my friend. Children are a wonderful blessing, and I can't wait to see you embark on this journey."

"Kings—"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted. "_Allegedly _embark on this journey."

Harry laughed, his anger finally dissipating a bit. "Thank you. Now, it appears my plans for the day have been rudely interrupted and I will likely have a line of people expecting explanations and offering advice waiting on me when I get home." He glanced around. "Do you have a copy of the Prophet I can read before I get there?"

* * *

"Uncle Draco, Uncle Harry? Is it true? Are you going to have a baby?"

Draco looked at the teenager as he literally bounced out of the fireplace, blue hair hanging in his face, gangly arms and legs belying the strength he'd gain playing Quidditch. For all of his fifteen years, Teddy was still proficient at behaving like a small child when he was excited, Draco mused.

Harry and Draco paused their lunch discussion at the kitchen table, and Harry laughed at the boy's eagerness. "We'd like to, Ted, but we have to make some plans and see what happens."

"Yeah, I read the article." The boy slumped into the chair next to Harry and took a crisp, popping it into his mouth. "That's pretty cool that you can blood adopt babies like that, or even have women carry them for you. Thank goodness blokes don't get pregnant, hey Harry?" Teddy gave Harry a little slug in the arm and an obnoxious wink.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the lack of manners Teddy showed, talking while chewing. Teddy gave him an apologetic smile, showing the scolding was almost unnecessary.

"Yeah, speaking of pregnant," Harry skewered Teddy with a direct look of his own, "that reminds me that we're due to have an extra special talk this summer. I've heard some interesting stories from Neville of what you've been up to at school this last term. What were their names?"

Draco grinned. "Chloe and Clare, I believe."

"Right. So start making your list of questions for when you stay here this weekend, got it?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "We already talked about the wands and the cauldrons, Harry. Besides, I got a bunch of answers from my mates at school."

"Which is exactly _why_ we're going to talk. You already know the mechanics of sex, yes, and you _think_ you know what you're talking about, but now we're going to talk about responsibility and taking care of your partner. Mostly, we are going to talk about respect and consent, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Teddy muttered, a disgruntled look upon his face. He left out a loud huff and stood up. "I'd better get going. I promised Gram I'd only be gone a few minutes. She's expecting me home to help her with the chores."

"Oh, Teddy? If anyone asks about the article, tell them that we don't want to talk about it until we've had a chance to talk to the family this weekend. If you run into any reporters, just give them the usual."

"Right, no comment. Got it. See ya, Harry, Draco." Teddy tossed in the floor powder and left, leaving the two men behind.

"I'm glad you're having this conversation with him, and it's not me," Draco said with a sigh of relief.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding? This is going to be a blast. I'm going to bring out the visual aids, props, make diagrams, give him condoms, even give him instructions on how to take care of his partner so they enjoy it, too. Remus did this for me when I was sixteen and I never forgot it." He felt a pang of sadness but forced a smile. "How could I do any less than give the same talk to his son?"

Draco took his hand and squeezed. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Harry, I'd like to help."

Harry's looked up from where he'd been playing with his dessert to see Luna sitting next to him on the bench at the dinner table, the sunlight bouncing off her pale hair. It was a warm spring evening and Molly had moved the table outside in order to accommodate the larger than normal crowd gathered at the Burrow. They'd all wanted to talk to Harry about the article in the Prophet earlier in the week, but he and Draco had asked them all to wait until the previously planned Sunday dinner to discuss it.

It was done now, though, and everyone was excited at their news. He'd be taking on a new position at the ministry, they'd be moving next month into their newly purchased home in Oxfordshire, and they'd begin looking into adopting a baby. Over time, if they found someone they felt comfortable with to be a surrogate, they might attempt surrogacy. They knew they wanted at least two children, perhaps eventually three, and they had time to figure it out.

"Luna? That's sweet of you, but what do you mean? Help how?"

She smiled brightly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to have your baby, Harry."

Harry was grateful that he hadn't yet taken that drink of pumpkin juice he'd been reaching for, as he was sure Bill, who was sitting directly across from him, would now be wearing it. "What?"

"I asked Hermione for more information about this surrogacy stuff months ago. I've been researching it and thinking it over for a while. Anyone who has seen the two of you together with the babies in the family knew that this would be coming soon. I was just waiting until you decided."

"But Luna, I—"

"Harry." She stopped him with an uncharacteristically firm tone. "Listen to me. I love you, and I love Draco. You're two of my closest friends. Additionally, I want to experience what it's like to be pregnant, but I've no desire to be a mother. I want to be everyone's favourite Auntie Luna, but I still need to be able to go on my research expeditions and come and go as I please. I'm a selfish being, Harry. I want to have my pudding and eat it, too, evidently. I can think of no one else that I'd rather see raise a child that I carried inside me."

Harry felt his eyes burn, but couldn't look away from the deep blue eyes boring into his. He knew if he spoke at that moment, he'd embarrass himself. He took her hand and squeezed, begging her silently to give him a moment. This gift she was willing to give him, to give them, was priceless. He swallowed slowly and attempted to clear his throat.

"Harry? Is everything okay over here?" Draco sat down next to him, his voice full of concern. "Luna? What's wrong with Harry? People are starting to notice."

Harry leaned into Draco and placed his free hand over his husband's, then found his voice. "Luna wants to carry our baby."

Draco inhaled sharply, but Luna interrupted before he could say anything. "I'd like you to use my egg as well, Harry, if you want it." She looked between the two of them. "I don't want any claim to the baby, and whoever's sperm you use obviously doesn't matter to me. The other can do a blood adoption with the baby officially after or whatever. I just want to see the baby grow up in love and happiness, and to know that I helped you both to have your family. Please let me do this?"

By now they had drawn the attention of the entire Weasley clan, and only the voices of the children chasing gnomes in the garden could be heard. Harry looked at his husband and knew his feelings must be obvious in his gaze, just as the quick calculations of all the variables was obvious in Draco's. Finally Draco smiled. "We'll need to talk this all the way through and make sure we are all completely aware of the others' expectations, but I think this is the best offer we could possibly get." He paused as if thinking, then smiled. "I also like the fact that Luna's grandmother was a Malfoy, so she's already family, and she has my colouring so if we use your contribution, Harry, the baby has a chance of looking like us both. But Luna—"

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure. I'll sign whatever legal documents are necessary, and I won't travel during the pregnancy, so you can both be there for every healer's appointment if you want to be."

Harry exchanged a glance with Draco and seeing what he was looking for in his husband's eye, finally stood up, pulling Luna with him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, darling. You're the best friend a man could have. If you're sure, and once we go through all the details you still want to do this, then we accept. And you'll be the best Auntie Luna our child could have." He felt tears falling down his face and didn't care. He felt Draco come and embrace them both and laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Luna, for everything," Draco's voice whispered into their embrace. "But I think we have a large audience now that wants an explanation."

Harry chuckled. "Move my glasses up please so I can wipe my eyes?" Luna did as bid, and Harry wiped his eyes on Draco's shoulder. "Shall I?"

"Go ahead," "Please do," came Luna and Draco's voices together, and Harry let go, turning to the nearly two dozen sets of eyes around him.

"Luna's going to have our baby!"


	2. First Trimester

Chapter 2: First Trimester

_August 2013_

Harry sat waiting anxiously in the reception of the Healer's office while they prepared Luna for her tests, wondering how Draco could look so cool and collected. She'd called them that morning after getting the results of a positive pregnancy spell, and they'd immediately called the Healer they'd been working with over the prior two months to get it confirmed.

"Harry, Draco, you can come in now, we're ready for you."

Harry smiled at Padma, Healer Patil now, and followed her back to where Luna was waiting, discreetly covered with her still flat abdomen exposed. He and Draco each sat down next to her, and Draco took her hand.

"So first," Padma began with a smile, "I can start by wishing you all a very huge congratulations. Luna, you are most definitely pregnant, and since we know the date of insemination and ovulation, as we handled it here in the office, I can give a confident expected due date of March 30. Remember, that's just an estimate. The baby will usually come anytime two weeks before to two weeks after."

Harry could feel his heartbeat speeding up and looked down at Luna beaming at him, while Draco sat stiff and proper next to him. Now that Harry was paying more attention, he realized his husband was obviously nervous, as the Malfoy mask was firmly in place.

Harry's excitement outweighed his nervousness, however. "What else can you tell us, Padma? When can we tell the gender? Is everything healthy? There's only one in there, right? Can we see it?"

Padma laughed. "Calm down, Dad. Give me a chance. We won't be able to tell the gender for another three months or so. The baby is very healthy, as is Luna, and Luna will have an appointment with me every month over the next seven months to ensure they remain so. It's too soon to do an ultrasound that will let us see the baby, but if you like, I can let you hear the heartbeat."

Harry looked at Luna who was still smiling serenely, then to Draco who looked to be trying to maintain his facade. "That'd be wonderful, thank you."

Padma approached Luna and cast a quiet spell that sounded related to the traditional Sonorus charm. Suddenly, the quiet was disrupted by a steady _thud, thud, thud, thud, _that seemed to Harry far too fast for anything that could be considered human. Harry grabbed Draco's arm, speechless.

Draco suddenly stood, muttered a firm "Excuse me", and left the room. Padma and Luna looked at Harry in shock at the sudden departure.

Harry covered his own surprise at the outburst and smiled at the women. "I think he's just overwhelmed. I'll go find him in a minute and take him home. Padma, can you owl me a list of books you think we might find helpful? I want to know everything, and we want to be there for Luna every step of the way. Please?"

"Of course, Harry. And we're pretty much done here until her next appointment."

"Harry, go on. Make sure he's okay, and I'll stop by this evening. You're fully moved into the new house, correct?"

"Yeah. Why don't you come for dinner? I'll make your favourite soup."

"Perfect. Now go on. I'll see you tonight."

Harry nodded, distracted by Draco's behaviour, and gave Luna a hug before leaving. He expected to find his husband in the waiting room, but the receptionist caught his attention. "He left. Asked me to tell you he'd meet you at home."

"Did he look upset?"

"Couldn't read his face for anything. Sorry. Looked fine, if a little cold, if you ask me." She hesitated and realized what she'd said. "Oh, my. I didn't mean to say that. Please excuse me, Mr Potter, no offence was meant."

"None taken. Thank you for your help. I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

Harry left and wandered out of the offices near St Mungos, puzzled over Draco's actions. He didn't think he'd be upset, so was he just so overwhelmed that he was embarrassed and didn't want the others to see him in that condition? Apparating home, he called out as he entered the house.

"Draco?" Nothing. Casius, the crup puppy he'd gotten for Draco for Christmas charged down the stairs and greeted Harry eagerly, brown ears flopping with each jump. "He's not home, huh? Come on, let's go for a walk and see if we can figure this out."

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock that evening before Harry heard Draco enter the house. Harry had left dinner out for him under a warming charm, but Draco didn't stop in the kitchen on his way upstairs. Harry watched him pass the family room where he sat alone in the darkened room.

Draco had stormed out of the office more than eight hours before. During that time, Harry had run through a variety of emotions. He'd started at confused, then adjusted to upset, to angry, and finally, he'd settled on frightened. What if something had happened to him? What if he'd been attacked, or hurt, or… But he hadn't. He was here, and he was fine, and he hadn't sent an owl, or a Patronus. He hadn't been at his mother's, or Pansy's, or even Hermione's.

Harry had sent Luna a message to postpone dinner for a day or two, that they had unexpected plans that evening. Unexpected, indeed. So now he was simply irate.

He heard the shower turn on in their bedroom and slowly made his way up the stairs, past the guest room, Teddy's room, his training studio, and the small room they were planning on turning into a nursery. Entering their bedroom, he walked to the window and sat in the armchair they'd positioned there for thinking and waited for Draco to finish.

As he sat, he felt his anger begin to edge into fury. _How dare_ he think that he could just disappear like that without a word? _How dare_ he embarrass Harry like that in front of Luna and Padma? _How dare _he treat Luna, the mother of their child, in that manner? He didn't know how this conversation was going to go, but he knew he needed answers.

Finally, the door to the bath opened with a puff of steam, and Draco exited with a pair of sleep pants settled on his hips and an old cotton tee of Harry's hanging from his shoulders. Most of Harry's clothes hung on Draco like that, stretched by his muscular shoulders honed from years of Auror work.

Draco didn't startle at Harry's appearance. Of course, he'd expect him. Harry just stared at him from where he sat, bent at the waist, arms resting on his thighs, hands wrapped together into a clenched fist.

Finally, Draco spoke, his voice flat. "I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse for today. I have reasons, and I'll explain them, but no excuse."

Harry grunted. He wasn't going to be talked down from his peak that easily.

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed. "I panicked, okay? I heard the heartbeat, and it all became so real, so clear that this was happening, and I panicked."

"Really? What the fuck, Draco?" He heard his voice getting louder but didn't care. "Of course, it's real. What the hell did you think I was doing wanking into a cup and Luna injecting herself with hormones? How did that _just now_ occur to you?"

"I know! Don't you think I've been saying the same thing to myself all day? But it didn't feel real, I guess. And I want this. I do! I just, I don't know how to do it. I'm going to fuck it all up just like I did today and it's going to be this little person with this little heartbeat, and it'll be all my fault."

"If you run away, then yes, you're going to fuck it up."

Draco jerked his head around and stared at Harry in disbelief.

"What, you want me to sugarcoat it?" Harry could feel his magic pulse and the window rattled, but he ignored it. "The only way you can fuck this up is if you give up, if you run away like you did today. So what's it going to be, Draco? Are you going to stick around and work with me together on this, or are you going to run away when you get scared and leave me alone to worry about you and deal with it all myself? Because I don't need that. I need a fucking partner."

Harry almost felt bad when he saw the flash of hurt on his husband's face, but then he reminded himself of the eight hours of worry that day.

"Harry, I—"

"You what? Forgot how to send a Patronus? Couldn't send an owl? Couldn't find a floo to call me? Wait, wait, I got it. You forgot how to Apparate." Unable to sit still any longer, Harry got up and began to pace, trying to let some energy out before he punched something. "Goddammit, Draco! I spent the entire day worried about you. What was wrong, why did you leave, why weren't you home yet, why hadn't you called, what had happened to you? And you just come in and go take a shower like everything is normal."

"I said I was sorry." Draco's voice was flat and emotionless, and Harry again felt a twinge of guilt. "But obviously you're not willing to listen."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then another, and another. Draco sat in silence as Harry worked to bring his anger under control. Finally, feeling slightly more settled, he tried again. "I'll listen. I'm sorry I cut you off; it was wrong of me to do so."

"I was at the cemetery most of the day. Two cemeteries, actually. I went to see my father's grave, and spent a while there contemplating what kind of father I will be, if I can break free from the poisonous upbringing he created."

Harry sat in silence. It was rare that Draco would speak of his father, and now that his anger was ebbing, he didn't want to interrupt.

"I considered what good he had done, if any, and realized that there were some things he did with me that I think were good. He didn't completely screw it up."

"No. Not completely."

Draco nodded. "Then I went to Godric's Hollow."

Harry was shocked. That was possibly the last place he would have thought to look for Draco.

"I stopped at the cemetery to pay respects to your parents, then I walked through the streets and went to the cottage." Harry didn't have to ask. He knew what cottage, the one that his parents and he had lived in for the first year of his life. "I tried to figure out if I could do that, what your father did. Could I sacrifice my life for my child, for that heartbeat we heard today? Could I give up everything for the hope that he or she could live a long life? I don't know the answer to that, and it scares me."

Harry nodded. He'd wondered that himself, but knowing that he'd do he'd lay down his life for Draco, or Hermione and Ron, and being put in the actual position of nearly doing so multiple times in his life had made that question much easier for Harry. Of course, he could do that for their child, and he would do it without a thought if it ever came to it.

"So you've been in Godric's Hollow all day?"

"Not quite. I finally decided to go see the only Grandfather this baby will know, to talk to him."

Harry puzzled over that for a moment, then looked sucked in a breath. "You went to the Burrow?" Now that _was_ the last place he would have thought Draco would go.

"Yes, I went to the Burrow." Draco raised his chin, daring Harry to make a big deal over it. "Who better to talk to me about what I was feeling then Arthur Weasley? Except Molly and Arthur had Gen and Ethan over for dinner, and they invited me to stay. I ended up not telling them why I was there, and I just watched. I thought about Gen, and all she'd been through when he had Ethan, and I watched them together. She loves that boy so much, even after he was born as a result of a violent attack. Then I thought of that little heartbeat, waiting for me to take care of it."

His voice got quiet, and Harry leaned in to listen.

"I realized that I already love it. It's just a heartbeat, a little thud in Luna's stomach, but I love it already. I think that's why I freaked out." He paused, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have stayed there with you and supported Luna, and come back and spent the evening making plans with you. Instead, I left you here by yourself to worry and wonder." He looked up and met Harry's eyes. "It was wrong of me, and I regret it."

Harry got up and crossed to the bed where Draco was now sitting. "Never again, Draco. If you need time, you just say so. Tell me you're going and go, but don't leave me with no word like that."

Draco nodded and took his hand. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, we're having a baby."

* * *

_September 2013_

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want me to leave the room?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure! Now stop trying to get out of here and just hold my hand. Here comes another one." Hermione used her practised breathing strategies through the next contraction, then relaxed and started pacing the labouring room again.

"When is Ron getting back?"

"He's laying down until it's closer to time. He barely slept, walking me around the house all night since I refused to come again and just get sent back home. It worked though, and I _will_ have this baby today."

Harry laughed. His best friend was still a force of nature. "Shit, Harry, bloody buggering hell, here comes another one. This one really hu—" She cut off with a scream. "—hurts. Fuck. Breathe, Hermione," she muttered to herself. "You can do this."

"Hermione, that was only about two minutes apart. I was reading in the book you gave us that that means it's getting close. Are you sure I shouldn't get Ron yet?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but can you sing to me or something?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I love it when you sing, and it'll give me something else to concentrate on."

He looked down at his best friend of twenty-two years and thought of all she'd done for him. Surely he could sing for her while she was in labour. "Uh, sure. Let me think of something." What the hell was appropriate for a woman in labour?

"Here we go!" She bent over the bed and breathed through another while Harry rubbed her back, then he decided on a song. As her contraction receded, he began.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Hermione laughed quietly. "I should have known you'd pick the Beatles."

"Should I choose something else?"

"No, Harry, it's perfect. Keep going, especially when the next contraction hits, okay?"

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night_

Harry looked up and saw Draco watching him from the doorway. He shrugged but grew warm at the look in his husband's eye. It was Draco's soft look, and it made Harry embarrassed and pleased that it should be so easily bestowed upon him.

Hermione started into another contraction and Harry took the chance to mouth to Draco in between lyrics, "_Get Ron."_ Draco nodded and disappeared as the Healer entered the room.

"Well, Mrs Granger-Weasley, the alarm charms we set on you have gone off. You are at ten centimetres, darling. You are about to have a baby."

"No! Wait! I can't, my husband isn't here!"

"I'm right here, Mione!" Ron ran into the room and Harry stepped aside. Hermione didn't notice now that Ron was back, and Harry was happy to leave them to it. He loved Hermione and would do anything for her, but there was only so much one wanted to see of their best friend.

Draco was waiting for him in the hall. "Well?"

"Well, she's having a baby. And I think I need a healer for my hand. Holy shite!" Harry shook out his hand.

Draco laughed. "I'll let you take that duty with Luna. My hands are too delicate."

* * *

Harry looked down at the tiny little head of red curls and sighed. He'd held babies before, but never one so new. Ron came up next to him.

"Did you smell her?"

"Smell her? Why the hell would I smell her?" Harry asked quietly, appalled at the idea.

"New babies have a special smell. Go ahead, smell her head." Ron laughed at Harry's glare. "Seriously, I'm not taking the mickey."

Harry leaned down and put his nose close to the baby's head and inhaled. She smelled new. And fresh. There was no other way to describe it. "Ron, that's crazy."

He laughed. "I know, right? So, Harry, uhh, we were wondering. I know you already have two godchildren, but would you take on one more? Please?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. There's no way I'd turn you down, you know that, Ron."

Ron gave him a huge smile. "Perfect. So now you can't complain when we name her after you."

"What?" Harry bellowed, making the baby start to fuss.

Ron took her from him, and with the practised ease of someone with many nieces and nephews, he soothed the newborn. "Shhhh, you'll wake your mama. She's had a long couple of days there, Rosie Harriet."

"Ronald Weasley, you'd better be fucking with me," Harry hissed.

"I'm not. Rose Harriet Granger-Weasley, meet your Godfather, Harry Potter."

Harry heaved an audible sigh. "For fuck's sake." He looked up. "I'm not naming mine Hermione or Ronald, so—"

Ron snorted. "I'd certainly hope not. I can't imagine Malfoy taking too well to that."

Harry looked over to where Draco sat, petting Hermione's hair as she slept. "Well, he might be persuaded for Hermione, come to think of it. He does seem to love her."

"Strangest friendship I ever saw, but yeah."

"Well, I think we're going to leave you both here for tonight. Do you need help getting home tomorrow?"

"No, Mum and Dad are coming to help. How's Luna?"

"Perfect. You'd never know she's pregnant. No morning sickness or anything."

"Figures. Don't tell Hermione, she might hex her for good measure. Be glad you weren't here to see her first trimester. She was miserable."

"Draco said as much." Harry turned to his husband. "Ready, love?"

Draco stood and joined them, running a finger along the little foot sticking out of the blanket. "Thank you, Ronald, for allowing me to be here. She's beautiful. They both are. Congratulations."

Ron smiled. "Thank you, Draco. I'm a lucky man. Now, get your man home. He may need help recovering from his trials today," he finished with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: Song used was Blackbird, Songwriters: John Lennon / Paul McCartney Blackbird lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Tratore


	3. Second Trimester

**Chapter 3: Second Trimester**

_November 2013_

"Yellow."

"Green."

"I am not indoctrinating our baby into Slytherin house colours before they're even able to see colours well."

"And neither are you making a Hufflepuff. Besides, what's wrong with Slytherin, hmm?" Draco cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yellow is cheerful."

"Green is fresh. Verdant."

Luna sat in the window seat of the large nursery, petting the cat and watching them both in amusement.

"Luna, help me here. Tell Draco he's being unreasonable."

"Harry, you're both being unreasonable. Why does it have to be one colour, anyway?"

They both stopped and looked at her as she continued. "Remember that room you had me do for Teddy when you made him a room in Grimmauld? The mural? Let me do a mural for the baby. Not Quidditch, like Teddy's was, but maybe a pastoral scene. I can animate some animals, and the grass can be green, the sunshine yellow, the sky blue."

Draco smiled. "I like that." He looked at Harry and got a dopey look on his face that Harry was getting used to seeing when he talked of the baby. "Maybe a wooded scene, with a unicorn, a phoenix—"

"And the Marauders," Harry interrupted, feeling in awe.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking, too." He turned to Luna. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I can. I can't be around the paints, but I can sketch it out and have Dean come help paint it. Would that be all right?"

"That'd be perfect," Harry said. "Luna, have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

She giggled. "You have, but I don't mind hearing it again. Now, please excuse me while I use the loo.

Draco sat and pulled Harry down onto the floor with him. He laid back and rested his head on Harry's knee. "This will be perfect. It'll work no matter their gender, and it'll be like a little piece of your parents and their friends are here with them."

Harry looked down at his husband, sometimes astounded, even after all these years, at how astute this man could be. "Thank you. It was a lovely idea." Then he grinned. "Do you want her to add a little bat as well? You know, to remind you of Snape?"

Draco slapped his ankle and laughed. "Arse. Maybe."

Harry began to run his fingers through Draco's hair and could practically hear him purr in pleasure. "So no more arguments, we have the room decor decided. Everything else for the nursery should be easy now that we have the theme."

"Well, no more arguments about the room, anyway," Draco said with a chuckle. "We haven't even started talking about names. And since you refuse to find out the gender before they're born, we'll have to come up with two options."

"I want it to be a surprise," Harry whined. "Besides, names shouldn't be hard."

Luna's laughter at that statement could be heard two rooms away.

* * *

_Early December 2013_

"Draco?" Luna's voice came through the floo but had an odd quality to it that Draco wasn't sure he'd ever heard.

"Luna?" He took the stairs down to the fireplace quickly and knelt down, pushing the crup out of the way. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I need your help." She looked upset. "I'm bleeding, Draco. We need to go see Padma. I floo called her office letting them know we're on our way, but we need to go now."

"I should get Harry. He's at work."

"Send him a Patronus to meet us there. Please, will you Apparate me? I don't trust myself right now, and I don't want to take the floo."

"I'll be right there."

Draco sent his peacock Patronus off to Harry, then travelled by floo to Luna's apartment. "Luna?"

"Right here, Draco." She was sitting on a chair in her kitchen area, arms wrapped around her middle.

"Oh, Merlin, are you in pain?"

"No, just scared. If I lose the baby for you—"

"Stop. The books said that sometimes these things happen. If it does, it won't be your fault. But you're jumping ahead; we don't know anything yet." He took her hand. "Do you need me to carry you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes vulnerable. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." He slid his left arm under her knees, then put his right around her back and lifted. She was light, and he had no trouble carrying her to the front door, where he Apparated from outside straight to Padma's office.

"Draco! Bring her back here. Is she in pain?"

"Thanks, Padma. No, she says there's no pain, but there's bleeding."

"I'm awake, you know. I can answer."

"When did it start?" Padma directed her question to Luna this time as Draco set her down on the examination table.

"When I woke this morning I noticed it, so sometime during the night."

"And how heavy is it?"

"About the same as a light day on my normal cycle, I suppose." Draco shifted at the female discussion but was determined to be there for Luna.

"Ok, Draco, can you step out for a moment while I have Luna change? Luna, do you want him to come back in?"

"I'd like that. Draco, do you mind?"

"Not at all. If Harry gets here—"

"Bring him in, too, please. This is for all of us."

Draco stepped into the hall, finally letting himself panic just a little. He hadn't had the chance previously, as his reflexes had kicked in and he had been concentrating solely on what needed to be done. "Please, please, don't let her lose the baby," he began chanting to himself quietly. "Please."

After about the third round of this, he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Harry sprinting toward him. "What's happened?"

"She's bleeding. Padma is helping her change, then we can go in."

Harry stood back against the wall next to Draco and took his hand. "How bad is it?"

"Don't know. She's okay, but we don't know what's going on at all yet."

"Oh, God. Draco, if it's a miscarriage—"

"Then it's a miscarriage. There's no need to cross that bridge until we come to it, Harry. Focus."

Harry looked at him. "How is it that you always stay so calm when I panic?"

Draco snorted. "Probably the same way you stay calm when I panic, I guess? We take turns?"

Harry chuckled quietly, then squeezed his husband's hand. "I already love that baby so much."

"I know," Draco murmured.

They stood in silence for what seemed like ages but was likely only a few minutes.

"Draco? Oh, Harry, you're here, too. Please, come in now." Padma escorted them in, then sat down by Luna's feet.

Luna lay on the table, covered from the waist down in a lightweight blanket and her knees propped as her ankles were on footrests. She reached out to the men, who each stood on one side of her and took a hand.

"So, Luna," Padma began in an overly soothing tone. "I'm going to start with a quick check to make sure there's nothing obviously wrong, then we'll check for the heartbeat, alright?"

Luna nodded and squeezed their hands tightly.

Padma worked in silence for several moments, then gave a little sigh that made Draco's stomach jump. "Nothing wrong that I can tell so far. That's good. The bleeding seems to be slowing, and it appears to be old at this point. That means no new blood recently, which is a very good thing."

She stood and moved to Luna's side and cast the spell the men had seen the previous visit. There was no sound. She moved to Luna's left side and cast again. This time, Draco could hear what they were looking for, that quietly rapid _thud, thud, thud, thud. _Draco met Luna's eyes, then looked to Harry. There were tears pooling in both, just as he could feel them burning behind his own.

Draco spoke up. "So now what? Does that mean everything is ok?"

"Not yet. I'm going to use the Muggle ultrasound equipment and take a few pictures. I need to make sure there's no visible reason for concern." She stood and moved a large piece of equipment across the room. "Just give me a moment." She dimmed the lights and used something electronic-looking on Luna's stomach.

Draco could see her looking at something on her tablet next to her as she moved the tool back and forth, then began making little clicks. Finally, she smiled. "Draco, Harry, Luna. Would you like to see your baby?"

Draco choked out a cough, then sputtered, "I can see a picture? Really? Already?"

"Mmmhmm." She flipped her tablet around so they could see. "Right here is the head, and those little stubs you see there are the arms and legs."

Draco thought he saw something very telling and got excited, smacking Harry in the arm. "Look, it's a boy!"

Padma laughed. "Still can't tell that, though I could try if you wanted me to. But no, that's the umbilical cord, not a penis. Nice try, though."

Luna giggled and smiled at the screen. "Well, Harry, Draco? What do you think?"

Draco was speechless. He watched the baby move around on the screen, just a black and white blob that had round limbs sticking out the sides. His baby. They were having a baby. Finally, he looked away at his husband, and down to their friend who was doing this extraordinary thing for them. "He or she is beautiful. Thank you, Luna, for this wonderful gift." He blinked his eyes, clearing them, and looked up to Padma. "And thank you for letting us see them. Hermione had copies of the pictures she showed me of Rosie. Could we get copies?"

Padma smiled. "Of course. Now, things look good. I'm going to guess that it wasn't anything to worry about, but I can't promise that. Luna, I'd like you to take it easy for the next few days, just to be safe. No stress, try to rest, eat well, and drink lots of fluids. Do you have someone who could stay with you to make sure you don't overtax yourself?"

Luna started to speak, but Draco interrupted her before Harry could. "Stay with us, please. We have a spare bedroom, and I work from home and will be around all day. Please?"

Luna looked from one to the other. "I suppose, but only for a few days, all right?"

Padma nodded. "That would be ideal. As long as there's no more bleeding, I'd say you could go back to normal in a week."

"Thank you," they all said in tandem, making Padma laugh.

* * *

_January 2014 _

"Now Harry dear, Arthur has the cot and changing table all set up for you, isn't that nice? Do you know how to work this packy-play thing that Hermione got you? She swears by it and I have to admit, it's rather convenient when she brings Rosie over to the Burrow."

Harry sat in the middle of the madness and grinned like an idiot. He knew he looked ridiculous, as he was surrounded by piles of baby gear, clothes, nappies, bottles, and everything else imaginable. What did Luna think a newborn baby needed with an enormous stuffed Hippogriff anyway? Casius decided it was his new nemesis, however, and was determined to protect Harry by barking at it.

Harry looked across the room at his mother-in-law appearing very out of place and smothered a laugh. "Narcissa, are you alright? I know this is a bit much, but—"

"Nonsense, Harry, babies require lots of things, as you'll soon learn. Though I still don't understand why you won't allow me to gift you both a house-elf to take care of the baby, I respect your wishes and can only assume that you'll need even more things because of it."

The dog changed his attention to Narcissa who simply snapped her fingers at him, causing him to calm and lie down quietly next to her. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Cissy is correct, Harry," Andromeda spoke up. "Though some of this will likely be too much, each parent is different and what one person fines infinitely useful, someone else will find ridiculous. You never know until it's three in the morning and you need it, however, so unpack each item, put it away, and use it as you can. After the baby is grown a bit, you can donate items if you choose, but for now, keep them all."

Harry nodded, then watched Draco return for another load of boxes and bags to levitate to the nursery, then head back up the stairs. He looked at the older women. "Thank you all for going shopping with us today. I had no idea what all we'd need, and having the grandmothers there means a lot to us both."

Narcissa smiled, and Andromeda and Molly both beamed at being referred to as the grandmothers, though it was Molly who spoke up. "You're doing a wonderful job, here, Harry. Both of you are. The nursery is beautiful, you have everything you could possibly need, and you're taking such wonderful care of Luna. I think you wore her out today, though. She was sound asleep the last time I went up there."

Harry laughed. "Yes, she was looking a bit peaked. We're really glad she's stayed, though. It's been so nice having her and the baby close by. It's really put our mind at ease, and we love having her."

Andromeda laughed. "I'm sure you do, though I've heard she may have interrupted something a few times? Perhaps you two need to remember you'll have a young one around here soon, and can't do certain things in the middle of the kitchen when others are home." She gave him a knowing smile.

Harry felt his face turn red. "I can't believe she told you about that."

Narcissa laughed louder than he thought he'd ever heard her before, which is to say she laughed audibly. "_She_ didn't. Draco did."

"What?" Harry moved to jump up, spilling baby outfits all over the floor. "Draco!"

Molly smothered her laugh. "Oh, Harry. Calm down. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've all been there." She shot a glance at Narcissa, who raised a well-polished eyebrow in a manner very reminiscent of her son. "Well, most of us anyway. Why, there was one time that Arthur and I were in—"

"That's okay, Molly. I'm good. You're right. Not embarrassed," he added quickly, then looked at his watch. "Well, would you look at the time. We need to get this mess cleaned up and dinner started." He grinned at Molly. "Draco invited Pansy over for dinner, and she's bringing Grayson and little Gray with her."

Narcissa stood, taking her cue. "Of course, darling. Give Pansy and her family our best wishes. Molly, Andi, would you like to stop for tea before returning home? I know this quaint little shop in Oxford that will suit just nicely."

Harry walked them to the door and said his goodbyes, then decided to go find Draco. Walking up the stairs, he heard murmurs coming from Luna's room. Following the sound, he stopped at the open doorway and looked in.

Luna was laying on the bed on her side, eyes cracked open with a sleepy smile on her face. Draco was stretched out next to her with one of the new children's books in his hand, muttering quietly near her stomach. Harry quietly walked up behind his husband and attempted to make out the words.

"And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water, and slopped tears all over the floor as it hopped, and brayed, and groaned, and sprouted more warts." Harry glanced at Luna in surprise, seeing that she was watching him watch Draco, and she grinned. The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, he realized, recognizing it from when Teddy was little. Harry sat down and allowed the story to finish.

"Were you reading to her stomach? _Seriously_?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you'd ever read the baby books Padma gave us, Potter, you'd know that the baby can hear us, and reading to them lets them get used to our voice."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm," Luna agreed. "Talking is fine, but reading and singing are really good, too."

"Singing, too?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, singing."

"Scoot over. Let me try." Harry sat down next to them, and Luna patted his hand on the bed. He thought about it for a moment, then smiled, deciding to go with one of Draco's favourites.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He could feel steel grey eyes upon him now and knew that his choice of song was appreciated. He continued on for a verse, then Luna shifted and took his hand, laying it upon her stomach. She motioned for him to keep singing and as he hit the higher notes, he felt it, a firm push against his hand. He stopped in shock, and the motion ceased.

He looked to Draco and took his hand, replacing it under his own and began singing again.

_But baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Again, as he got to the high notes, the tiny kicks came again, making Draco jump. "Do it again, Harry," Draco murmured. Harry repeated the last few lines, this time both of their hands receiving the same treatment.

Luna laughed. "He or she seems to like the falsetto."

Draco leaned over and gave Harry a long kiss. "They're not the only one," he said quietly against his mouth. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"Well, I hate to interrupt this, but the loo is calling again." Luna giggled, pushing them both out of the way and pulling herself out of bed. "All that kicking has now kicked my bladder. Oh, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Song: Hallelujah, Songwriters: Leonard Cohen Hallelujah lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Third Trimester

**Chapter 4: Third Trimester**

_February 2014_

Draco slowly woke to the sound of moans in the bed next to him. It took several minutes for his awareness to fully awaken, but when he did, he sighed and rolled over. Harry was struggling in his sleep, fighting off an invisible foe that only he could see.

Eight years of sharing a bed in the same home had taught Draco to be very cautious when waking Harry from a nightmare. He did not relish being pummeled or cursed, as Harry didn't always need a wand to throw his magic around.

"Harry," he said in a low tone. "It's a nightmare, love, wake up."

More moans and thrashing, but no waking. He hadn't expected it to work that quickly anyway.

"Harry, it's Draco. You're dreaming," he urged, this time louder.

Harry sat up, panting and wild-eyed, Draco falling back out of his way. He knew his husband wasn't coherent yet, and could still lash out.

"Harry," he said soothingly. "It's okay. Everyone is okay. I'm here, Ron and Hermione are fine. It was just a dream." There were times he needed to list all of Harry's friends, but usually, Ron and Hermione and Draco were on the top of Harry's nightmare list.

He listened to the breathing slow, and Harry began to focus.

"Water," Harry rasped out. "Oh, God." He dropped his head into his hands.

Draco handed him a cup of cold water, then sat next to him, careful not to touch yet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe, but I just need some more distance first. It was a bad one. A new one. Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick." Harry managed to put down the cup before he leaned over the side of the bed and heaved.

Draco looked on, feeling helpless. Harry didn't like to be touched when it was this bad, so he just waited, then grabbed his wand and cleaned up the sick, casting an air freshening charm after.

Harry sat rocking back and forth in the bed—self-soothing, the Mind-Healer had called it—arms wrapped around himself and occasionally letting out little noises. Finally, Draco could see him beginning to relax, but only slightly. That was usually the sign that Draco could touch.

He put his hand out tentatively onto Harry's shoulder, and Harry turned to him, settling into the offered embrace. Draco leaned back onto the cushioned headboard and let Harry lay his back against Draco's chest. He began to gently run his fingers through Harry's hair, attempting to offer comfort.

Finally, Harry spoke. "God, Draco, I don't know if I can verbalize this one. I think I need to, but I don't know if I can."

"Do you want to wait a few days?"

"No, I have to get it out or it'll eat at me." Harry was silent for several minutes, and Draco just let him prepare. Finally, he spoke.

"I was on Privet Drive in my cupboard. That's not all that surprising, I have those dreams often enough. But then I realized I wasn't me, I was the baby, and I wasn't on Privet Drive anymore, but here. I heard an angry man shouting at me from outside the cupboard, and when he opened the door, it was me. Really me, I mean. Not the baby. I changed perspectives at that point and saw myself screaming at the child, hurling obscenities. I pulled him out and threw him up against the wall because he didn't move fast enough, then…" He trailed off. "Oh God, this makes me so sick." He took a deep breath. "And then I kicked him and pushed him down the hall to start cleaning the kitchen."

Draco wasn't sure what to say but knew from years of visiting with Harry's Mind Healer— sometimes as a couple, sometimes alone— that Harry just needed him to listen. So he listened. And each word hurt his heart, knowing that this was an overlaying of memory and projection and worry. These things had likely happened to Harry in some capacity. But, he reminded himself, there was nothing to be done now. Just listen.

Harry continued. "I wouldn't let him eat but would throw food onto the floor for him to clean up, stepping on his hand if he tried to put it in his mouth. He was so hungry."

Finally, Harry turned to look at Draco. "What if I become him, Draco? I have a nasty temper. What if I let it loose on our innocent child? What if I take everything I learned about being a father from him?"

Draco couldn't stop himself from growling. "That man was never a father, to you _or_ his son. Look at Dudley and Marigold. He doesn't treat her like that in any way. She adores him, and he does a good job of setting limits and teaching her right from wrong. If anyone should have been afraid of growing up like Vernon Dursley, it would have been him. But he hasn't, and you won't." He took Harry's face in his hands. "Harry Potter, you are an amazing godfather for Teddy, Alice, and Rosie, and a ridiculously patient uncle to all those other Weasley children. Never once have I seen you even slightly become barbaric and dangerous. I have every faith in you that this was just a dream, a nightmare."

"But what if—" Harry tried to argue.

"No. No what if. If you were to become something different, then I would put the baby's well-being before yours and get him or her out of here. Is that what you want to hear? That I wouldn't leave a child with someone like that just because I want to be here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I want to hear."

"Then I promise. And it's an easy promise to make because it will not ever happen."

Draco pause and decided how to proceed. "Harry, when you think of a dad—not a father, but a dad—who comes to your mind first? Don't think about it, just answer.

"Arthur."

"Exactly. When I see you interacting with the little ones, that's who you remind me of. If anything, maybe you should be worried about starting a Muggle plug collection or something barmy like that."

Harry snorted, which was the reaction Draco had been aiming for.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Harry just wrapped his arms around Draco, sliding down from his mostly inclined position into something more reasonable for sleeping. "Can I sleep here? Please?"

"Of course. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you, you know that, right? This is going to be amazing. I'm so sorry you had that nightmare, but I have every confidence in you. It's natural to have doubts. I freaking ran away for an entire afternoon, right? You want to be a good dad, so you will be. End of story."

Draco could hear Harry's breathing even out and drift into sleep. It had only taken forty-five minutes this time. It was a quick one, he thought, as he felt himself begin to fall off into sleep.

* * *

_Late February 2014_

"If you don't want me here, then I'll leave, Draco. I've only stayed this long because you both demanded it. I don't need you telling me what to do like I'm a small child."

Harry could hear Luna's raised voice as he approached the house and sighed. Evidently, even the most even-tempered woman on the planet could not withstand pregnancy hormones. She'd been snapping at them both for weeks now. They were just trying to help her, as she was supposed to stay off her feet to keep the swelling down, but that wasn't going well, obviously.

He opened the door and watched Draco attempting to placate an extremely large and angry Luna Lovegood. She looked as though she was wanting to get up and stomp away, but was having trouble lifting herself from her chair.

She looked up and saw him, then reached out. "Dammit, Harry, help me up so I can storm off, please. Your husband is pissing me off, your child is squashing my lungs, and I am done. I'm going to go see Padma and beg her to take this child out of me."

Harry wisely smothered a laugh and helped her up. "Hey, why don't you get out of here for a while. I have something for you."

"Yeah? Gimme!" Luna's demeanour immediately brightened at the idea of a gift.

"It's not something I can just hand over. I talked to Ginny and Hermione, and they are going with you for the entire afternoon to a spa. You can pick what you want to do, but I believe I heard something about a prenatal massage, facials, and something called a wrap? I have no idea what it is, but Ginny assures me you like it."

Luna's face took on a look reminiscent of her Hogwarts days, dreamy and sweet. "Oh, Harry. That's lovely. Thank you!"

He cleared his throat and glanced at his husband, still standing back in wariness. "It was Draco's idea, actually. He thought you'd need some time to be pampered. You don't really think _I _thought of a spa, do you?" He grinned.

Luna turned to Draco, looking ashamed. "That's why you were trying to get me up and to get dressed to go out? So I could go get pampered?"

Draco gave her a haughty look. "I was trying to surprise you, but doing a shite job of it, evidently."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I've been such a boorish bitch these last few weeks. I'm just so miserable and am not used to feeling this way." She walked— Harry knew better than to describe it as a waddle, even in his own inner-thoughts— to Draco and embraced him. "I'm so glad I was able to do this for you both, but you'd better come up with another way if you want anymore because I think I'm done after this one."

"Fair enough," Draco murmured. "I'm sorry I upset you, darling."

"Nonsense. Now, let me go get cleaned up so I can have my girls' day. Ta!"

Luna headed for her room, and Draco gracefully lowered himself onto the sofa. "I'd been arguing with her for twenty minutes about getting ready, then you come in and in one minute change her mood and have her twittering like a bird." He glared at Harry. "I'd be annoyed if I weren't so damned grateful."

Harry laughed and collapsed down next to his husband. "Maybe we should be taking notes, in case the baby has their mother's temperament."

Draco looked horrified, and Harry couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh.

"Don't worry, just a few more weeks now."

* * *

_March 2014_

Draco woke to silence. Draco never woke to silence, unless Harry had already left for work for the day. Harry always made noise, even in his sleep. His breathing was loud, his snoring was louder, and if he were wandering the house, he just made noise, humming, or walking, or even just fiddling with things.

He glanced at the clock. Four twenty-three in the morning. Once, that would have meant that Harry had been called away on an emergency for the Aurors, but he wasn't on active duty anymore. There were no emergencies on the Training Squad. He looked at his nightstand. No note, so Harry must still be home somewhere.

Draco got up and wrapped his dressing gown around him, then slid on his slippers. He checked the bath and closet and noticed that Harry's jacket was missing. Draco felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew Harry wouldn't leave without a note, but with his jacket gone…

Draco changed from his slippers into boots, then walked down the hall, peering into each room as he passed. A quick glance into Luna's room showed her propped oddly in her now customary mountain of pillows, snoring slightly. He smiled and closed the door.

Teddy's room was quiet, books still strewn about on his desk where he'd left them over the hols, and a discarded jumper on the floor in the corner. But no Harry.

The nursery was as they'd left it, baby clothes hung neatly in the closet, cot set up and ready, and the stars on the wall, painted into the mural, twinkling sweetly above. The stag tucked into the trees of the mural lifted his head and looked around at Draco's entry, then settled back to sleep. Draco walked to the window to look out at the night, then he saw movement on the edge of the wooded area on the south side of the property. He opened the window to see betterà and realized it was Harry, huddled on the ground near a ward stone.

Confused, Draco turned and went down the stairs to the front of the house, then casting a warming charm, started for Harry's location, careful to make enough noise to warn his husband of his arrival.

Harry looked up as he got close. "Sorry," Harry began before Draco could even say anything. "I didn't want to wake you. I just couldn't sleep and was thinking of the wards configuration. It occurred to me that we had worked on setting wards against intruders and dangerous artefacts and spells, but we hadn't set any wards against the baby or any of the other children wandering into the woods, or away from the house. I know the baby won't walk for some time, but we have the little Weasleys over regularly, and they could get lost or get hurt and then it'd be all my fault because I hadn't watched closely enough, or set enough precautions, and—"

"Harry, stop!" Draco knelt down next to his husband, then he hesitated a moment to take in the man's bedraggled appearance. He was still in his pyjamas with dirt smeared up his arms and across his face. He had a lightweight jacket on with the arms pushed up, so his arms were bare, matching his feet. Merlin, his feet were bare. It was March in Oxfordshire, and the man was barefoot.

Draco reached out to take his hand, feeling the overly-chilled fingers under his own. He cast a quick warming charm on Harry, who looked up in surprise.

"Uh, thanks. I hadn't even realized I was cold."

"Right. Harry, it's almost five in the morning. Why could this not have waited until morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, and it wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I closed my eyes, I imagined losing one of the children who come here, or our own. Initially, I just wanted to take a look at something, but then— I don't know, I just started working on updating the stones. I've completed three already." He paused, confused. "Nearly five you say? Shite."

"How long have you been out here?"

Draco watched him starting to shiver, despite the adequate warming charm. "Just after two, I think it was. I didn't even realize…"

"With no shoes and only a light jacket."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't plan to be out here long."

Draco stood, pulling Harry up with him. "Harry, come in, please. Let's get you into a hot shower and cleaned up. When's your next appointment with Louisa?"

"Damn it, Draco," Harry attempted to pull away, "I just couldn't sleep. Not everything means I need to talk to the fucking Mind-Healer."

"Fine. Why don't you think about the sense of this situation when you're warm and cleaned up and rested? In the meantime, I'll come out with you in the daylight tomorrow and help you finish this, alright? I agree that it was a good idea and something we should have thought about sooner."

Harry grunted, but finally allowed himself to be led inside and back to their bedroom. Draco turned the shower on hot, the found Harry standing behind him, his eyes unfocused.

"I'm just so tired," Harry mumbled.

"I know you are, love. Come on, I'll get in with you and help, okay?"

Harry grinned. "I know your sort of help. I'm tired, though."

Draco mock-scowled. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, you tit. I'm just going to wash your hair for you since you're practically asleep and I don't want mud on our pillows."

Harry sighed and got in, and Draco followed, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"You scared me a little, disappearing like that without a note," Draco murmured into Harry's shoulder. "I'd rather you wake me when things like this happen."

"If I woke you every time I couldn't sleep, you'd never sleep either, and we'd both be miserable bastards."

Draco chuckled, then reached for the shampoo and began to lather Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head into Draco's hands, clearly enjoying himself. They remained silent while he rinsed, and Draco lathered a flannel and began to wash and massage Harry's arms and torso.

"Do you have to be to work early, or can you go in late today?" Draco finished helping Harry rinse, then turned off the water.

Harry grunted and began drying himself. "I'm supposed to observe the morning class, but I'll do that tomorrow. I can go in after lunch. No one needs someone falling asleep on the spell training range."

"Certainly not. That's good then. Let's get you to bed. And Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry looked up as he fell onto the mattress.

"Talk to Louisa about this. You're already going to be losing sleep with the baby. You don't need to compound that. You were getting so much better about it. What changed?"

"Changes, I guess. New job, new house, new baby. Just—" Harry yawned, "—have to get myself situated again." He cuddled into Draco in the bed. "You help. You always help. Thanks for being here with me." The last was said on a quiet sigh and was followed moments later by the even breathing of slumber.

Draco watched his husband's sleeping form and smiled. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

"Let me see your list."

"Fine, let me see yours."

"_Children,"_ Hermione interrupted while Luna just smiled in amusement. "Hand me both lists and I'll start writing them up here." Hermione pointed to what she called her "brainstorming board" on the wall. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, is this really necessary. We can figure this out. We're two grown men—"

"Who have been indecisive and fighting about this for three months. Now, hand me your lists!"

"Fine." Harry handed his list of baby names to Hermione and sat back down next to Draco.

"Make sure you spell them correctly," Draco muttered, as he passed his over as well.

Hermione glared at the comment, then created two columns, one for boy and one for girl. She continued talking as she wrote, adding names to each side. "Now, when I'm done, you're going to take turns crossing names off the other's list. You have to give a reason, and let the other person respond to that reason before you remove it from consideration. Understand?" They both nodded. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," they both chimed in automatically, as though speaking to a schoolteacher.

"And to clarify, you've already both agreed that naming the child in honour of a deceased loved one is only okay for a middle name?"

"Yes," Draco spoke up. "I really want the child to feel like they have their own identity, that they aren't a copy of someone else that they need to live up to."

"I know what that's like, so it was a good point. I've agreed, and we'll likely make the middle name in honour of one of my parents."

"Perfect. See? You're already partway there!" She grinned. "So Harry, Draco has more names on his, so you can go first."

"Fine. Atholl. That's ridiculous. It sounds like _asshole,_ just said with a lisp."

Draco looked horrified. "Shite. You're right. Okay, I won't even argue that one."

Hermione and Luna both laughed. "Your turn, Draco."

"Phoenix. Seriously, Harry? Phoenix?"

"What? I thought you'd like that one. It's a constellation."

"And a symbol of the war, something of which our child is already going to grow up in the shadow."

"Hmph," Harry reluctantly conceded. "Fine. Then Valentine can go as my next pick. Yuck."

"'Yuck' is your reason?" Draco glared at Harry. "Then I get one as a yuck. Marvin."

"I like Marvin. It's stately."

"It is not stately. It's ridiculous. Yuck." He cocked an eyebrow in a saucy manner at Harry, which unfortunately turned Harry on a little.

Harry shifted, then growled. "Orion. Obsidian. Amaranthine." All gone. I don't want him to have a traditional Black name, so Orion is out. Obsidian sounds pretentious. Amara— I can't even pronounce that one. I don't want to have our baby unable to pronounce their own name until they're ten."

"I liked A-ma-ran-theen," Draco enunciated. "It means immortal, or unfading, and is the Latin name of a flower. I thought you'd like that since it has connections to certain, ah, _family lore_ of yours," he discreetly glanced at Luna and Harry was glad he didn't continue to explain that part, "and also is floral and would honour both your mother and mine."

Harry considered. "I guess that one's not so bad. We could call her Amy, for short." That one was growing on him, actually.

"Shortened names are so crass, but if you must. So that one can stay?" At Harry's nod, Draco continued. "Wonderful. How about removing Ricky." He looked at Harry derisively. "Ricky?"

Harry laughed. "For Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione and Luna burst into laughter, and Harry gave Draco a proud and obnoxious smile.

"Gone," Draco snarled.

"Agreed," Harry added. "That was just there to tease you."

Hermione took that opportunity to interrupt them. "Alright, we've narrowed it down a bit. Harry, are there any names on Draco's list that you do kind of like?"

Harry stared at the list for a few minutes, thinking it through. "I guess I like Caelum okay, and Caliope and Carina." He chuckled. "All C names, oddly enough. And I can keep Amy on there, too."

Hermione smiled indulgently. "Draco, darling, can I erase all but those four from your list?"

He stared, then nodded. "Guess it's my turn from Harry's then, right? So, I guess Holly, Leo, and Lyra."

Harry smiled. "I thought you might like Leo and Lyra, being constellations and all. I'm surprised about Holly, though. I figured it was too simple."

"It is, but I like that it's your wand wood, and it's a flowering plant, so it ties in with the mothers as well. Though it just occurred to me that you snuck Leo in there because it's a damned lion. Strike that one." He looked at Harry with a challenge in his eye. "I didn't sneak a snake in on you."

Harry found that look of challenge to have the same effect on him as dirty talk, and he winked. Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry decided it was time to wrap things up, as he was getting other _adventures_ on his mind.

"So that really only leaves us one boy name on the list, Caelum. I like it. What does it mean?"

Draco smiled serenely. "Heaven. And it's a constellation formed into a chisel of sorts."

Harry nodded and scooted close to Draco. "Caelum Sirius Malfoy-Potter. Caelum James Malfoy-Potter. Which do you like best?"

Draco took his hand. "James, I think."

Harry smiled. "Me, too. So for a girl?"

"Lyra, I think. It's similar to Luna, and would honour her crazy Auntie Luna."

Luna beamed. "Oh, I like Lyra. That's beautiful."

Harry thought about it a bit. "Lyra Amaranthine Malfoy-Potter?"

Draco cocked his head. "It's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? Lyra Lily Malfoy-Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Too many Ls. I think Amaranthine is perfect. Let's do that one. It's just a middle name, so she won't use it often."

Hermione laughed. "But you will, so you'd better practice it if you plan on using it for scolding."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry looked at the others in shock. "Did we just decide on names? After four months of arguments, did Hermione just walk us through it in less than an hour?"

Hermione preened. "I did, and you did. And you did a great job of it, if I can give my opinion." She walked to Harry and Draco, leaning down to give them both a gigantic hug. "Great job, boys. I love the names. They're perfect. Now, no more arguing about them. The baby is going to be here in less than three weeks, so you'll have plenty to argue about then. For now, snuggle up and get some rest." She pulled back and started packing her handbag. "You're going to need it."


	5. The Twenty-Eighth of March

**Chapter 5: ****The Twenty-Eighth of March**

_28 March 2014_

"Harry, Draco?"

Harry pulled himself out of a relatively good dream and was sure he'd heard something.

"Harry? Can you hear me? Draco?"

"Luna!" Harry sat up straight, immediately awake. "Luna?"

Luna stood in the doorway, large stomach protruding into the room. Harry took a moment to appreciate her ethereal beauty, her long blonde hair streaming down in waves around her. "Harry, I do believe it's time to have your baby. My waters broke and woke me about an hour ago. I wasn't completely sure at first, but I am now. I already sent my Patronus to Padma, and she'll be waiting for us at the hospital." Harry started to jump out of bed in a hurry, but Luna stopped him. "My contractions aren't really strong yet, so she said we don't have to rush. I was hoping maybe you'd come downstairs and have a cup of tea with me before we go? Help me calm my nerves?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. Let me wake Draco, as he'll want to shower if we're not rushing. I'll meet you in your room and help you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Harry." Luna walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "You're going to be a daddy today." She turned and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Harry slightly stunned at the realisation.

"Was that Luna?" Draco groggily propped himself up onto his elbow. "Is it time?"

"Oh, God." Harry laid back down next to his husband. "Draco, it's going to be today. Her waters broke, but she said there's no hurry." Harry could hear a hint of hysteria in his voice as he said, "We're going to fathers."

Draco grinned, then he leaned over and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. "Let me get my shower, and then let's go have a baby."

* * *

"Harry, do you have the baby bag?" Draco went through his mental checklist of everything they needed as he followed Harry and Luna through the hospital to the labour ward.

"Yes, I told you I did. And Luna's bag, and her birthing ball, and your bag of activities for the guests who are waiting, and your crayons and toys for the children, and the snacks for us, and everything else you had on your godforsaken list," Harry said, with a roll of his eyes.

Draco gave him a dirty look. "It pays to be prepared. And don't complain like it's overly heavy. You have it all shrunk in your pocket anyway. You'll see, those things will all come in perfectly handy."

"Yes, Hermione," Harry mocked.

"I take that as a compliment, as your best friend is the most accomplished of your lot. Now, Luna, do you need anything yet?"

Luna had paused a moment with her hand on her stomach, slowing breathing. After a moment she smiled and began walking again. "Still not bad yet. If my waters hadn't broken, I'd have stayed home a few more hours, but Padma wanted me here."

The Healer must have heard her name as she called to them from a nearby room. "Luna! You're here. Come right in here, everyone. We've reserved the high-security labour suite for you due to Harry, of course. Can't have reporters sniffing around, now can we?" She looked to Harry and Draco. "Are you both ready to be daddies?"

"Yes!" and "Merlin, no!" came in unison, making the others laugh. Draco didn't think he'd ever be truly ready for this, but he _was_ feeling eager.

* * *

Six hours later, it was over. Draco looked at Luna lying down comfortably, looking ridiculously well-groomed for someone who had just given birth. Draco compared it to Hermione's twenty-three hours of labour with the resulting crazy hair, sweaty body, and exhausted eyes, and swore to himself that he'd never tell Hermione what Luna's had been like for fear of his life. One moment Luna had been talking gently, breathing through light contractions, and the next she'd calmly told the room she was ready to push.

Padma had been called and quickly confirmed Luna's assertion, and all went into action. Harry had gotten behind her, as they'd planned, and allowed her to lay back onto his chest as she pushed, while Draco stayed near Padma, eager to see the first moment of his child's entrance to the world. Harry talked quietly into Luna's ear as she'd laboured, petting her and rubbing her back, and after three rounds of pushing, the baby was born. It was astounding.

Initially, the baby had reminded Draco of a slime-covered Mandrake, though he'd never share that view with anyone else. He looked down at his new daughter, her bald baby head and little eyes squeezed shut, then up at his husband and nearly cried. _Nearly_, as Malfoys don't cry in public, he reminded himself. He nodded to Harry, and whispered, "She's beautiful."

"It's a girl? Luna, did you hear that? It's a girl!" Harry leaned down and kissed the side of Luna's cheek, embracing her.

"She looks perfect, guys," Padma spoke up, then got Draco's attention and showed him where to sever the umbilical cord. "Luna, do you still want to nurse her immediately?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to nurse her for the first few weeks at least if I can, and Hermione said she'd do better if you laid her on me before bathing her."

"Of course." The mediwitch came over and wiped off the baby gently, then handed her to Draco to take to Luna. He looked down at the small child, covered with a light white film, blood still in the creases of her body, and he fell in love. Completely, arse-over-kettle, hopelessly in love. He'd never felt anything like it, even for Harry. It was just so _different_.

Draco walked her over to Harry and Luna, and they both extended their arms, holding her together. Draco watched Harry run a finger across her cheek and looked up at Draco, a look of awe upon his face. He then helped Luna lie back with the baby to her breast as Padma continued to work, delivering the placenta and generally cleaning her up, finally applying a gentle healing spell upon her.

The baby, _Lyra, _Draco reminded himself, suckled at Luna's breast while Harry looked at each toe as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Luna brought them both out of their staring reverie with a sigh. "Harry, Draco, I'm really tired. Do you think you could take her now to get cleaned and checked over? I'm going to rest, and let you both do your daddy thing, okay?"

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "Luna Lovegood, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You were wonderful, and we can never repay the debt we owe you."

Luna smiled. "No debt. Just love her, and love each other. That's repayment enough. Besides, I'm crazy Auntie Luna. I get to come see her and smother her with love whenever I'm in town."

Harry leaned his head against her. "Be her godmother, please, Luna?"

Luna's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Harry, of course. I'd love to." She wiped her eyes. "I think the hormones are starting. Padma warned me about this." She looked up at Draco. "Thank you. Now, here, Draco. Take her and let me sleep. She'll wake me soon enough to eat again, I'm sure."

Draco took the baby and watched Harry climb out from behind Luna, stretching his legs. Then he turned to Draco with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Can I?"

Draco laughed. "Of course. Here, Lyra, go to Daddy."

Harry beamed as he took her from Draco. "Merlin, she's even smaller than Rosie was, I think. Hello, Lyra Amaranthine. I'm your daddy. And this big blond git over here is your father. He claims you're going to call him Father, but I bet you're going to pick something better, huh? Maybe Pop? Papa?"

Draco's heart quickened at hearing Papa. Merlin. Papa. He cleared his throat. "I think Papa might work, but we'll wait and see. So what do you think? I thought for sure she'd have a head full of hair, but she's completely bald."

"Is she, or is it just clear? Look?" Harry ran his hand over her head and sure enough, there was a light, nearly invisible layer of hair. "I think she's just very blonde." He smiled at Draco. "Can't see her eyes yet. Let's get her a bath and see if that wakes her up."

Harry carried her over to the mediwitches who were looking eager to take the baby. Draco watched Harry follow her from the scale where they weighed her, to the warming lamp where they wiped her down thoroughly. He leaned against the wall and watched the bath that caused little baby screams to echo through the room. After a few moments, however, she quieted and Draco could hear Harry quietly singing to the baby as they cared for her.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Draco felt his throat clog, unbelievably moved. This man, this child… They were his. He still didn't know what he'd done to deserve such an outcome. He could think of hundreds—no, thousands—of reasons that this shouldn't be, but it was, and they were his. He watched the mediwitches observe Harry with the baby and swelled with pride at the looks of approval they gave his husband.

Harry picked up the baby as they finished and continued the song, rocking slowly back and forth and gazing at her little face.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He didn't think he'd ever forget this moment. He wanted to watch it over and over again in a Pensieve, but knew it'd still only be a hollow echo of what he felt right now. This, right here, would fuel his Patronus for years to come.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Draco walked to Harry finally and wrapped his arms around him, peering at Lyra. She opened her eyes and squinted up at them both, then yawned and closed her eyes.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Draco was vaguely aware of a flash or two as Harry finished the song and leaned over to kiss him. It could have been a reporter's flash or Padma, but either way, Draco didn't care.

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Guess it's time to go out and see the families, yeah?"

"I'm ready when you are," Draco replied.

They left Luna sleeping peacefully and Harry carried the baby out to the waiting families. Draco gave them all a huge smile. "Everyone, we'd like to present Lyra Amaranthine Malfoy-Potter. Lyra, this is your family."

Draco looked at his mother standing with her sister and Molly Weasley, Pansy speaking with Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione huddled around Harry already, then scanned the whole room full of other Weasleys and spouses and children, and he thought about what a lucky child Lyra was going to be to have such people in her life.

Lyra, their daughter. He met Harry's eye and shared a private smile. They'd made a family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this one. Thanks for sticking around and meeting Lyra. Visit my author profile to see links to the other works in this series, _That's Life Together_, all taking place within the same timeline. Subscribe to Author Alerts to be notified of future instalments. The series isn't over yet, I promise. **

Song: as performed by Elton John, Songwriters: Brian Kelly Mcknight Your Song lyrics © Dick James Music Ltd., Cancelled Lunch Music, Gooby Music, Universal Polygram Int. Publishing, Inc.


End file.
